The present invention provides for treatment of water, waste water contaminated with ions of heavy metals and organic contaminations that are in suspension and emulsion forms.
They are especially recommended for waste water a) from galvanic processes during chemical and electrochemical treatment of steel (chromizing, passivation, etching, etc.), b) from production of microelectronic elements such as printed circuit, e) for waste water containing hydroxides of heavy metals, d) for waste water containing oil, fat petroleum, products of organic synthesis, paints, finely dispersed suspended products, and products having a hydraulic size up to 0.01 mm/sc, as well as for combinations of the above.
Methods of and device for waste water treatment are known in many modifications. One of such methods and devices is disclosed, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,653. It is advisable to provide new and improved methods and devices of this type.